His World is Mine
by Recalling
Summary: Hatsune Miku was just getting over a break-up when things took a turn for the worse. Can't anything go right for this innocent rose among the thorns? {Slight lemon, pregnancy, jealousy}
1. It Cannot Stay the Same

**Chapter One  
><strong>It Cannot Stay the Same

I hugged my legs closer to my chest and bit my lower lip, holding my breath as to not show how weak I am. I know I'm stronger than this, yet even here in a public place I can't seem to control my emotions.

Could these tears be any colder, as they cruelly sweep down my red face?

I hope no one can see me. It's really dark and frozen in this movie theater. Even though I want to be ignored, I somehow secretly want someone to notice me. I'm so lonely right now. But I'm a fool for wanting what I can't have. In this world, everyone is only out for themselves. If they find someone who needs help, they'll never take time out their day to give that assistance. This was the world my creator selfishly brought me into…

I really have no reason to cry. I guess this movie is a bit sad. For a girl who just had a tremendous break-up, I suppose a romance movie was not a pleasant idea. I need to get out of here, when is this going to end?

I closed my eyes and rested my head in my knees, hiding my face with my arms. I'm pathetic, I already knew this. I probably look like a mess to everyone around me, my hair down and thrown on clothing. Or perhaps they just don't care.

Before I knew it, the lights in the theater came on. I grasped my knees harder as people began shimmying passed me to get out. I waited until the large room was completely empty before I dared to lift my head. Looking around, it was bright but oh so silent. My feet touched the floor below, and I struggled to get up. I needed to get out before someone came to clean.

I almost ran up towards the double doors, and they started to open. I pushed myself passed the man, and ran all the way out of the theater and down to my car, which was waiting patiently for me in the front of the parking lot.

When I stepped into the driver's seat and shut the car door, I paused to breathe. I began to wonder if all girls felt like this when the person they loved just up and left. Someone who's been with them for over four years, suddenly deciding they were bored and sick of them.

I started the car and pulled out of my parked state, turning and pushing forward to the main road. Once getting on, I tried to stay focused on my driving, but my mind kept wandering to the memories I had with the one I once called "lover."

I really wonder what he's doing right now. Is he regretting what he said? Is he trying to reach me by the cell phone I shut off? Is he missing me as much as I'm missing him?

Suddenly I hear a woman's scream, and I snap back to it. What I see before me is a moving scene too fast to completely register. Am I driving straight into a tree?

* * *

><p><strong>Beep<strong>

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

Those irritating sounds in repetition… the only thing telling me my heart is still pounding against my ribcage. Everything is numb. I can't open my eyes, and all I can hear is the constant shouting of the machine.

Where am I?

This feeling of being unable to do anything whatsoever… it's kind of sad. Unhappy are the feelings I felt before I ended up here… yet I can't remember why I felt that way. Is anyone here with me, or am I in solitude? I don't… I really would not like to be alone. I wish someone would say something to me. Anything. Just let me know I'm not here, feeling like this, all by myself.

Suddenly, as if someone heard my request, I began hearing muffled whispers. Maybe it was just my ears working better to hear more than the beeping from the machine, but it made me feel better and it gave me hope.

"I'm surprised she's survived this long," I managed to hear a low voice from who I figured was a gossiping male nurse. No way would a doctor be that straightforward, right?

"Doctor Grant, please refrain from saying such things once that daily visitor arrives," a kindly female chirped in a bit angrily at the one before. A doctor really did just confess he had no hope in me.

"It was shocking when he said he was just a friend," a third and most feminine voice entered the conversation, "the way he visits her and stays by her side is so romantic!"

"Just get back to work," the man whom I've recognized at Doctor Grant scolded the nurses and then there were footsteps, telling me he left the room.

Who's visiting me? It can't possibly be the one who broke my heart only a week ago, can it? If so, why'd he say he was just a friend?

I'm so lost…

After awhile of silence I lost consciousness again. I woke again to the machine's loud and constant noises that rang to the rhythm of my heartbeat. Still I was unable to open my eyes or move.

"Wake up," a sweet, gentle voice like an angel's rang in my ears. "Wake up and tell me why you did this."

I wanted more than anything to tell this person what happened, that it was an accident and not an act of suicide, but my lips would not open for my words. I knew this voice. I know it's not my ex-boyfriend, but who the heck is it?

I wish I could see him.

"Ah, sir, visiting hours are just ending," one of the nurses from before approached my bedside.

"Please, can't I just-"

"You ask this every day without hesitation," the nurse sighed. "I'd love to let you stay, but sadly it's against the rules. You're a kind lad; I look forward to see you again tomorrow. If anything happens we'll let you know.

The boy whose voice I've forgotten sighed. "I wish to be here if something happens," he said, and I heard him get up from his seat. "I want to be the first person she sees."

"I understand, sir. Let me guide you to the way out."

N-no… please… don't leave me here… _alone_…

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…**


	2. Previously Here

**Chapter Two  
><strong>Previously Here

I gasped for air, but all it did was echo. Suddenly I could move everything. I opened my eyes and threw myself onto my feet, which were bare. I could feel the grass between my toes.

I looked around at my surroundings. The grassy field stretched out into forever. Nothing interrupted the horizon line, which touched the grass with the baby blue sky. Fluffy white clouds dotted the atmosphere above me. Then I noticed, in the distance, a single tree.

I started running towards it, because even though this place was gorgeous, it only filled me with a sense of loneliness. As I neared it, it seemed to get larger. It soon became giant as I approached its roots.

I reached the trunk and looked up at the branches which seemed to stretch out as long as a mile. I gazed at it, the sun shining through the leaves and touching down on me.

This place… where am I?

I remember now. I was in a hospital, lying on a bed, and when my visitor whom I couldn't see got up to leave, everything went blank.

Becoming more aware of the world around me, I looked down upon myself. I was wearing a long, purely white sundress. I twirled around and it flew around with me. It was really pretty. I reached up and touched my hair, which was perfectly combed and extremely soft, and I pulled some over my shoulder. It was such a shiny teal color.

This place is really nice.

I sat on the ground, leaning my back against the rough texture of wood. I grabbed my knees with my arms, tugging them against my chest. Even though this place is pleasant, I couldn't help but wonder how I got here. Everything's so large, and I feel so tiny. I actually feel insignificant.

Sitting there left me to think about my life. I've been lost for awhile. I've been unable to find myself. Maybe… maybe Len left me because he could see how empty I am? He probably thought that, even though he was there, he couldn't complete me, and that probably hurt him.

So, who's that one who visits me?

I want to know. I really do. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be in this place that makes me feel horrible. I don't want to be here. I really, really don't want to be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Beep<br>Beep  
>Beep<strong>

I opened my eyes to a tiled ceiling. The room was so extremely bright, and my arms were hurting. I could feel the needles sticking in through my skin, pumping nutrients into my body.

"She's conscious!" The doctor shouted.

Suddenly the room was moderately cheering, I guess being quiet as to not scare me. I looked around the best I could, and I could see them all shaking hands. Soon the majority of them left.

"Hi, Ms. Hatsune," a gentle voice caressed my ears which were ringing. "Could you drink this for me really quick?"

I opened my mouth and she poured the sour liquid down my throat. I coughed at the taste as she grabbed a cup of apple juice and held it before me.

"Your friend said you liked this juice," she told me, "do you want some to clear the taste?"

I attempted to nod, but it probably just looked like I was about to drop my head. I gave her access again to my mouth and the sweet taste of the juice replaced the ugly medicine.

Suddenly the pang of hunger destroyed the small bit of happiness I felt with that drink. I squeezed my eyes closed, and tried to make a face to tell her since I was still incapable of speaking. She just smiled at me and left the room. I could only hope that she understood.

I relaxed my body and laid there in the silence. Had I died?

Soon someone burst through the door and ran to my bedside, falling to their knees and grabbing my hand. I couldn't turn my head to see, and forced my eyes to look down as far as possible. I could only catch a peek of blue hair as the person desperately squeezed my hand between theirs.

"I thought you were dead," the male voice wept. "I thought for sure you were gone." His grip tightened and I felt tears fall upon my hospital gown. Then nurse came around to my bedside and pressed a button that lifted my bed so that the top half of my body was sitting up.

Without another moment, my eyes locked into the midnight pair of my best friend's. They were shining so brightly with the lights twinkling in his tears. I had enough strength to gasp lightly, and as I did he smiled ever so gently at me.

"You really know how to make a man worry," he sighed, looking away from me and chuckling slightly. He stood up, never once releasing my hand within his, and grinned. He leaned over and graced my forehead with the tenderness of his lips, which took me by surprise, but I had no energy to confront his strange behavior. I could only tighten my fingers around his palm.

Only a few seconds passed before several other recognizable people pushed themselves through the door. The nurse gave them a warning to be calm, to not move quickly around me, and to be wary of the loudness of their voices. They nodded and made their way to me, the man stepping away. I already missed the warmth of his touch.

"Miku, oh God, Miku, you had me worried sick!" My pink-headed friend sobbed wildly over me. She eagerly pushed away the rest of my friends to get a good look at my wounds.

"Oh man, how are you doing? You look pretty, even in this situation," the honey-eyed girl with short green hair stood at the foot of my bed, smiling kindly at me, trying to reassure my feelings.

"Hey, how are you feeling? What was it like on the other side?" The unfortunately small blonde girl chirped over the opposite side of my bed.

"Y-you idiot," my brother whispered under his breath, turning away from me, his teal hair shining accordingly. I'm glad he was taking care of himself while I was gone.

I could see a few more people in the corner of the room, like Meiko. But I couldn't care less about all of the people crowding around me. Right now, for an unknown reason why, I wanted that boy from before back over and next to me. All of the loneliness I had felt when I crashed was almost completely forgotten when he stood by my side. I wanted to have him with me. I wanted to call him over. I can't do anything, I'm so helpless right now.

I felt my face turn red hot, my vision becoming blurred by unwelcomed watery sadness. I can't. I can't get him back. I'm stuck with these people, whom I love, yet cannot make me feel better.

I mustered up all of the energy I had.

"K… Kaito…?" I asked for him as loudly as I could. Suddenly the questioning of my closest friends ceased, and they looked over in the general direction of where he was standing. They all stepped away and he approached my side.

"Yeah, little leek?" His voice reignited my strength and I smiled up at him. I grasped his hand and pulled him closer to me. Feeling him near filled me with complete contentedness. My best friend since the beginning of time. Yes, this is where he belongs in such a desperate time of need.

I felt my power fade, and soon darkness replaced the peaceful image of my friend standing beside me.

At least I got to see him again.


	3. When Will I Realize?

**Chapter Three  
><strong>When Will I Realize?

He'd never forgive me if he could listen to my thoughts. He'd smack my head and call me an idiot, as usual. And yet, somehow, I can find happiness in his friendly cruelty. He's been there for me through thick and thin, through good and bad. I'm so glad I have a friend like him.

Although, he'd be so mad if I left now. That's why I have to keep breathing. I want him to be happy, because he's made me smile so many times, even in my worst situations. I have to find a way to thank him for everything, so why is it that my body's trying to make me give up now?

Open up your eyes, Miku. You can do this.

And just as I had commanded myself to, I could see the tiled ceiling once more. My bed was back to a laid down position, but I managed to make out the fact that I'm alone again. I could only stare ahead, listening to the beeping of my heart over the machine. I can't move still. I want to move, because of how trapped I feel. I want to get up and continue on with my normal life, but somehow I know how impossible that is. I don't even know how serious my injuries are. If I could just lift my arm, maybe I could grab the chart lying on the table next to me, and see my condition written upon the paper. But I can't. I can't do anything.

As far as I knew, I could've been laying there for hours. I had nothing to pass the time but my thoughts. I tried to recollect what exactly happened to me, but I could only remember walking into a movie theatre with the feelings of complete sorrow.

Finally, the sweet nurse from before entered the doorway and stopped next to me. I wanted to say something to her. I wanted to thank her for being so gentle with me, for allowing me to see my friends and my brother. Yet, just as before, nothing would come out of my crookedly open mouth. I closed it again and she smiled at me, as if she understood that I was trying to communicate. It stole away some of my loneliness, and I wished so strongly to smile back.

"Your condition should improve the next time you awaken if you take this medicine now," she told me as she poured an oddly colored liquid into a tablespoon. "And then I have to give you a shot, but it's all to make you better, okay, Ms. Hatsune?"

The affection she was showing made me want to tell her to call me by my first name. I felt so close to her since she was caring for me and being so sincere. I managed to give her a nod, and she fed me the tangy solution to my health before stabbing a needle into the skin of my arm.

After she finished, she looked up at me with a big grin on her face. She swept away the bangs that managed to fall into my eyes and then she kissed my forehead. Even if she didn't know me, she knew exactly what to do to give me a serene feeling. Before long, I went to sleep.

And I slept with a smile on my face.

When I came to, I immediately thought of how she told me I'd improve. And she was right. I could move my head, my eyes, my mouth. I said a few random things to make sure my voice worked, though it cracked. I pulled my arm up and down, stretching my fingers as much as I could. Less punctures were inside of me this time. I only had one in my left arm.

I didn't sit up, but fondled my hand over the side of the bed until I found the buttons that controlled my position. I played with it a bit, learning what this and what that does, eventually finding a comfortable position in an angled state. I could now successfully see the entire room without struggling, which made me feel less isolated.

I didn't sit alone for very long before the familiar blue haired boy stepped through the door. He looked up at me, seeing I was watching him with the biggest smirk I could manage. And he grinned back.

He slowly approached me and stopped next to me with his hands in his pockets.

Then I could tell he was faking his smile.

"Are you an idiot?" He asked in a monotone voice. He looked me up and down, and I then realized I hadn't checked to see what was wrong with me.

At that moment I noticed my right leg was in a cast and was being elevated by a pulley attached to the ceiling. I could feel the pressure of bandage wrapping around my head and my waist, and my spine was in excruciating pain. What happened?

"Why would you do this to yourself?" His voice was trembling as he stared at my wounds. I couldn't see his eyes as his bangs gently fell over them, and he kept his hands in his pockets.

"I-it was an accident," I tried to explain to him, but my shaky voice led to a painful cough after I finished the first sentence.

"That's hard to believe," he scoffed and looked up at me. "You loved him enough to do something like this."

"I did love him," I swallowed hard, "but not to… to end my ability to see you anymore."

He kissed my forehead the same way the nurse did, yet it felt different. It felt more passionate, coming from someone I've known for so long.

"I shouldn't have left you alone. I could tell you that I'm sorry, but it'd never be enough," his voice shook with rage as he choked back tears. I couldn't understand his worries; I never will.

"It's fine, I'm here now," I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Yes, but you haven't been. You haven't been here for almost five months."

I loosened my grip on his hand as my jaw dropped. "F-five…?" I paused and thought it over. Yes, I can recall now that I drove directly into a tree, and the wounds I have now don't seem severe enough. I must have healed a lot, and five months makes sense. But I can't imagine that my life has been at a standstill for that long.

"You kept falling in and out of comas," he explained and tightened his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry," I looked away from him and out of the window. I could only see the sky, telling me I was in one of the highest floors of the hospital.

"Get better soon, there's a lot you've missed. I have to go now," he released my hand and I immediately grabbed it again, pouring my attention into his midnight eyes. I wanted more than anything to hug him like I always did.

My best friend.

Don't leave me again.

My energy drained away, and so did he.

"Goodbye, little leek."


	4. When I Can See

**Chapter Four  
><strong>When I Can See

_I am nothing._

_But I've come to accept that._

When I regained consciousness, I could feel a hand around mine. It made me feel secure and safe, which slowed my heart rate.

I don't want to be like this.

How did I get this way?

I wonder if Len is blaming himself. Taking responsibility that the fact I was even there that day was because I wanted to feel happy, after he made me cry. Does he feel any guilt at all, considering that he was the one who hurt me most? No, it's not his fault. It's mine. I'm to blame for being so careless.

Now look at me.

I can't even open my eyes or smile at the people I care about. Whenever I awaken, it just seems I make another mistake. Last time… I think I hurt him. I think I made him feel worse than he already was. _Him_… is he holding my hand now?

I tightened my grip on the anonymous visitor, wanting nothing more but to smile and laugh like I used to. I wish I could wrap my arms around this person and thank them for everything. After all, I still might not pull through. How long did he say I've been in and out? As if any number at all could determine the amount of time my heart's been hurting. I need to break free of this and be normal again, yet I could still die at any moment. It's not very fair, knowing I don't have much of a chance.

"Are you awake?" The crystal deep voice penetrated my thoughts and smoothed the beating of my heart. I felt my face become red as I laid there with my eyes shut, unable to greet him.

I let my arm go limp, giving me enough energy to open my eyes. A world so bright and white clouded my view, and piercing through it all was the man with blue hair.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say. I couldn't stop it, not having enough strength, so my eyes welled with cold and unforgiving tears. Even though they screamed sadness with their freezing route down my face, it felt as if they burned my skin. Every drop of precious liquid slowly killed me inside.

He said nothing as he kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears. They reduced in speed, yet wouldn't stop. I've put him through so much and yet he's still here supporting me after all of these years. What can I do, when I can never thank him enough?

"Promise me one thing," he finally said after kissing the tip of my nose.

I sniffled a bit and looked directly at him, telling him to go on, promising him the universe with the look in my eyes at that moment.

"Get better, Miku," he grinned slightly, but it looked forced. As his features became less blurry, I noticed how red his face and eyes were. Had he been crying?

I wanted to tell him that I would indeed improve in health. I wanted to tell him that I was going to be okay; that I was going to be back in school soon. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to go back to normal as soon as I get out of here, which would be as soon as possible. I wanted to tell him that he needed to not worry about me. I'm going to pull out of this. No, we're going to pull out of this. Together. With his hand. I will overcome this pain.

Won't I?

It's kind of depressing when you think about it; not knowing whether or not you're going to live. But… I do know. I know I will continue this life. I will not be doing it for myself, but for Kaito. I will do it for Kaito. Because even though I've denied it all of these years, I feel something for him, and it's not going to go away. I'm going to last long enough to see if he feels the same, and if not, I'll live longer to make him feel that way. Because that's the way it's meant to be. Forever and always.

Kaito.

That's his name, isn't it?

"Kaito," I said aloud, breathing in deeply as I did so. I've always belonged with him. If I'd just have realized it sooner, maybe this never would have happened. What have I done?

"You're such a troublemaker," he chuckled, "causing me so much worry." His hand felt so perfect with mine, I almost didn't notice how he was holding it. He had my hand pressed against his chest, so I could feel his heartbeat. It was so normal, compared to mine, which beeped upon a machine a little too fast. Yet I smiled. Because he's alive. And so am I. "I don't want anything else," he sighed and held my hand harder, "I just want you better."

"That's…" I coughed and took a few breaths, "what I want, too."

He faked another smirk before I faded out again.

Sometimes I wished it would be for the last time, so didn't have to see that disappointed look on his face every time I disappeared.

When I came to again, the nurse was by my side injecting something into my arm. It stung for only a moment before she repaired it with a band-aid.

"Ready to walk today?" She asked with a large, scandalous smile.

"W-walk?" I found myself not struggling for words, as they flowed out a bit pathetically.

"You've been bedridden for so long," she clicked her tongue, "I have to teach you how to walk again. Your legs have become weak." She strolled over to the buttons which controlled my bed, and she played with them a bit until I was in a proper sit-up position. She then took both of my arms and pulled me until my legs hung over the side of the bed.

"I can't do this," I assured her. I could hardly feel my legs as they dangled freely in the air.

"You can," she promised as she pulled me up onto my feet. Though she didn't let go, I wobbled to and fro as I tried to catch my balance.

Her grin seemed to widen as she watched my struggle, but she helped me until I could stand still. Then she released me, and I almost fell over, but regained my ability to stand on my own.

"Remarkable," she smirked, "most take a few days to stand. Try walking."

I walked forward a bit until I felt like I'd fall, and then stopped.

"Phenomenal," she chuckled, "I knew you were different. You've set a new record, my friend."

I couldn't help but share her excitement. I woke up today walking like I was ready to go home. I wonder if I could, just for a moment, lie in my bed, which has been untouched for over five months.

I practiced walking a bit more until the feeling of falling disappeared almost completely. The nurse made some markings in a notebook and then set me back down on the bed.

"I think… we can send you home tomorrow," she turned away from me. She didn't get to see how bright and beaming my face had become from hearing that news.

Slowly my happiness swept away as a question clouded my mind. "How long have I been here?"

She faced me again, hesitantly, and looked me directly in the eyes with her pale blue pair. "Well, according to the records, it's been a total of seven and a half months since you've checked in here."

I took a deep breath, as that came as a shocker. Another two months have passed. How tortuous and sad. Yet I can finally go home. I wonder if I've awakened more times than I can remember. Perhaps I have forgotten other times I got up to walk. Maybe my other friends have visited me more. There's a chance I've forgotten it, simply. There's no way I've missed that much.

"Get some rest, I'll send you home when you reawaken," she promised and laid my bed back down in its usual horizontal position. I did as she commanded and relaxed my head upon the stone-like pillow.

When I get home, can things return to normal?

Can I smile like I used to, or am I just going to have to face what I was running away from seven months ago?


	5. Facing My Fears

_*Author's Note* Eh, I was so much faster with updates on my other story, with bigger chapters, too… I'm sorry guys, I'm being lazy! Sims eats up a lot of my time. But when I check my email and see another review begging for a chapter I feel guilty and get right to it, no matter how badly I want to check on my Sim. Thanks guys for the motivation. I'm really bad with it…_

**Chapter Five  
><strong>Facing My Fears

_So distant…_

_So cold…_

_Has it always been this way?_

When I could grasp my surroundings, I sat in a wheelchair faced by metal double doors. The pressure around me felt different than usual. I figured I was in an elevator. On my way home.

The ringing in my ears ceased and I could hear a woman talking to me from out of my view.

"You've got quite a group outside waiting for you," she chirped from behind me, "and they're all very excited to meet a healthier Miku than what they've seen for half a year."

It must have been the nurse, who's been so kind to me over these months.

"Thank you," I said as loudly as I could. "Thank you so very much…"

"You're a very important person, Hatsune Miku."

Is that what it is? I don't feel very important. I feel useless and pathetic. I feel like I'm not ready to face them after all of this time.

As if the minutes between the elevator and the front door completely dissolved into the air, I was sitting in front of everyone who mattered to me.

Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Len, Rin, Neru, Haku, Mikuo, Meiko, and…

Kaito.

Their bright and shining smiles were too much. My face burned with red hot blush as tears swept down my face and slipped off and onto my lap. Yet this time, they were warm and welcoming. As if they were my way of greeting everyone again after so long.

They surrounded me and helped me into the large vehicle they had brought in order to bring me home. The memory of what happened on there had completely vanished.

I awoke in pajamas, covered with soft blankets, along with my head resting in marshmallow-like pillows. My bed, which was the color of my hair, was so comfy. I didn't want to wake up until I heard talking from downstairs; perhaps from the kitchen. I stepped out of my resting place and snuck down my staircase, trying to be a stealthy as possible. I turned the corner, rubbing my eye, and came to the surprise of my closest friends cooking breakfast for me.

"Luka… Kaito? What are you…?" My shaky voice was interrupted by a piercing yawn.

"Good morning, little leek," his honey-like voice sang into my ears.

"We're making you breakfast, of course," she danced from the counter to the other side of the room where my stove sat.

"How did you get in…?" I mumbled and sat at the table, head-desk(ing) it and lying there for a moment.

"We never left," Kaito approached me with a worried expression, stroking my bangs away from my face. "You really should be careful."

I grunted in response and closed my eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"Since we brought you home yesterday, almost twenty-four hours ago. You sleep a lot," Luka giggled and laid a plate of eggs and bacon before me. I sat up and waited for them to take their seats with their food before I touched it.

"Brought me home from where?" I politely bit onto a small amount of yolk which I had scooped onto my spoon.

"The hospital," Kaito answered and took a similar bite, except bigger.

"I was in the hospital…?"

They looked at each other for a moment with an odd face and then back to me.

"Did you forget… about the crash and everything?" Luka adopted a concerned look and watched carefully for my response.

I sat in silence for a moment as I slowly realized what they were talking about. When I got up this morning it felt like any other day, aside from the strange pain in my leg. All of that did happen, though, honestly I wish it didn't.

I kept eating without a word, and I could see in their eyes they knew I remembered. They resumed eating as well, and we finished without talking anymore.

After cleaning up, Luka quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out, claiming that Gakupo had an emergency and she needed to get to him as soon as possible. The way her heart was pounding, I could tell it was something kinky. It's selfish of him to call her away for something like that, but I've probably been stealing a lot of their quality time by being sick like this.

As I stood next to Kaito, watching her leave, I realized that I was pants-less. My shirt hardly covered my panties. As I noticed this, my face became flaming hot, and I pinched the bottom of my shirt with my sweaty palms. Kaito waved at Luka until she shut my front door.

What an awkward pause.

I didn't dare look at him as I carefully glared at the door handle. If I centered my attention on it, maybe neither of us would understand how strange this situation is.

Before I could become conscious that something was going on, the back of Kaito's hand was rested against my forehead, and he stood in front of me with a serious look, though I couldn't take him that way.

"Do you feel okay? Your face is all red and you feel really warm," he told me as he moved his hand away so he could gaze into my eyes easier. I blushed harder as I envisioned myself standing there with the reddest face and no pants, standing before my best friend.

"Kaito, where's Len?"

…

Why the hell did I say that, to ruin this perfectly cute moment? I can't believe I-

"Worrying about you back at his house, accompanied by his twin," he answered immediately, as if he'd been expecting my question. "Do you want to go see him?"

Without even understanding why, tears developed in my turquoise eyes and paced down my face. I vigorously shook my head "no" and then looked down at my feet, ashamed of bringing him up in the first place.

As I tried wiping away the image of crying, Kaito caressed my cheek with his large hand. His thumb swept under my eye and eliminated the dampness on my face.

Surely he can tell now that the heat he feels with his hands is not a fever but a sign of embarrassment.

I felt weak when he smiled and then chuckled. I almost fell when he opened his lips.

"You're so cute," he whispered calmly, without pulling away his hand.

He always says that.

He used to say it all of the time.

Why does the meaning of it feel differently now? This suddenly isn't my big brother figure but instead he's forming as a really attractive person. And I want to be in this person's arms, even though I don't fully comprehend why any of this is happening here now.

He sighed deeply and pulled away. For some reason, I reached out and took his hand before it could completely fall to his side. I held it between my tiny fingers as I peered at him straight into his crystal midnight eyes, and though I was trying to convey a message with the glare I was giving, even I didn't know what I was trying to say.

His grin came back and he pushed his face close to mine. He hovered over me, his bangs falling gently over his face as only a small bit of space rested between our lips. My heart pounded in my throat and butterflies crowded my stomach as my important person sat so near to me.

My mind wrapped around his soul and I didn't even notice that my back was now against a wall, his hands at both sides of me, entrapping me within his being. And somehow I didn't mind that he was being this way. I didn't want to hit him and call him "pervert" like whenever he did something like this. Because this time he's not joking and it's so completely real that I think I might melt.

"Miku," his hesitant voice penetrated my thoughts as his quivering breath fell upon my lips, causing me to open them slightly when I had been squeezing them closed before.

"K… Kaito?" I couldn't read his thoughts though I searched his eyes of ocean blue. Despite the fact I was afraid, I felt at peace eternally, because I knew I'd always be safe in his arms. I knew that right now, with how close he is, that I'd never get hurt.

"I love you."


	6. And So We Go

**Chapter Six  
><strong>And So We Go

I didn't even think about what was just said, for it sounded so natural. I simply looked into his eyes with the widest grin on my face.

"Prove it," I challenged him. He returned my happy glare.

And then, without hesitation and what felt like the first time in eternity, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me nearer to him. Our eyes locked view and then slowly closed as our faces neared each other. As if hours had passed, his lips met mine in what felt like an explosion. Suddenly we were in an empty world. It was just us as we stood there in the most amorous position. And it felt right. It had always been right.

Our kiss was a sweet surrender that should have occurred years ago. I knew I was the only one holding back, because at this moment, in his embrace, I thought back to the past.

Even when I was dating Len, Kaito would always subtly get nearer to me. He'd brush my skin with his fingers and give excuses to touch me. If I asked him to do something he'd never hesitate. If I needed an ear, he'd always listen. All of these signs, how could I not have noticed? How long has his love struggled?

Soon both of his hands were in mine as I pushed further into his kiss. I tried, through this gentle caress, to let him know I was sorry and ready for all that he's got. I wasn't going to hold him back like I have been all of this time. He's always been there for me: it's time for me to do the same.

As if he could sense my message, he lifted me by holding one arm on my back, and hooking the other one under my legs. He carried me to the couch and placed me on it, stretching his body above mine. I then realized that a man was overcoming me. A man was leaning only a few inches, hovering above my body, and his lips were against mine.

…Len is so much smaller than this. And this time… I know I'm in love.

His tongue soon penetrated my damp lips, and I greeted it with a dance from mine. Our tongues wrapped around each other until I couldn't take the intensity and had to pull away to catch my breath.

We said nothing and just watched one another as we breathed a bit heavily. And suddenly I could see the smile that I hadn't seen since I became interested in boys. The one joy in his face that hasn't been there for years. The look that told me I was his everything.

The morning was a perfect temperature even though the sheets failed to cover me properly. I sat up and immediately did my hair into a sloppy pony tail. I felt a breeze and looked down to notice I was completely bare. I peeked to my side and there lied my most precious treasure.

I gently brushed some of his blue bangs so the side and the caressed his cheek, soon greeting his lips with mine in a small peck. He smiled against my kiss and I knew he was awake.

"Good morning," I grinned without wanting to cover myself.

"Every morning is good," he slowly sat up and hugged my body to his, "as long as you're in it." I giggled and he let go of me, falling back onto the pillow. "I'm too tired to get up yet~" He whined in a sing-song way. I smirked and tickled him. He jumped around for a bit, trying to dodge me, until I stopped.

I stood up and started getting dressed. I threw on whatever I could find, caring not even a little about how I looked. I knew Kaito didn't care, and besides, it's the morning. I'm not going anywhere.

I headed to the kitchen and reached for a box of cereal when my cell phone rang from the living room. I entered the room, taking my time, and picked it up from the coffee table. I blinked a few times to try to get rid of the blurry eye sight I get in the morning. Then I peered at who could possibly be calling me at this hour.

I couldn't read the number so I just flipped open the phone and stuck it to my ear. "Hello?" I groaned, tired of mornings and still being worn out from last night.

"Oh, thank God," the voice at the other end sounded panicked, "are you alright, Miku?"

"Huh?" I muttered and went back to the kitchen, once again reaching for the cereal box. "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled and thought about last night.

"I want to come over, if it's alright," they sounded a little more relaxed.

"Sure," I offered and said goodbye, hanging up. I started pouring the milk when I realized I had no idea who was coming to my house. Awakened by shock, I clicked through my phone until I reached the "Recent Callers" list. The person who called was…

"Kagamine Len."

I threw out a cuss word or two as I slammed the phone shut and threw it to the side. I quickly ate the cereal and ran back into my room and got dressed appropriately. Then I looked over at my cluttered bed.

…

"Kaito, honey?"

"Mmm?" He pushed his face further into the pillow.

"Stay asleep until I come get you for lunch," I commanded and started to walk out.

"No problem there," he slurred and I closed my bedroom door carefully. After it clicked to let me know it was shut, I stood there motionless, unsure of what to do or say when Len arrives. I slowly shifted my feet until I reached the living room, and I plopped down on the couch.

I sat there for the longest twenty minutes of my life.

When my doorbell rang the first time, I didn't hear it. In the twenty minutes of no sound and no movements, I had lost track of my thoughts and became too involved in my imagination. I didn't quite catch it the second time, but it broke me from my trance. The third one seemed like it was exploding, it was so loud. I jumped up and shuffled to the door, pulling it open to meet the turquoise eyes of the person I swore to hate almost a year ago.

"Miku," he breathed heavily as if he had been running, "I was so afraid."

I only blinked at him as he approached me. He stepped inside, and suddenly in fear, I fell back. He immediately kneeled to my side and grabbed my hand.

"You… you should be more careful," he whispered in a voice I hadn't heard in a long time, but I recognized the tone. He was being sweet, kind, and gentle, but a part of it was alluring, and that meant he wanted something.

I pulled away from him and pushed myself onto my feet. "I'm fine," I paused my movements. "I told you that already."

He only glared at me with the glazed eyes of a man who'd been crying far too long.

"Luka's been taking care of me," I forced a smile, "so it's alright."

He was silent for a few more moments, standing there with parted lips and staring at me as if I was a fragile treasure.

"What, Len?" I threw a few fake chuckles into my question. "Lighten up."

He neared my body so quickly I didn't have time to react, and as a consequence his arm rounded my waist and his lips graced mine.

I shoved him away from me and scuffled to the couch, crawling over it and sitting on the arm, my knees up in protection in case he were to approach me again. I didn't realize at the time how my body was quaking in fear of this man who hurt me once before. Those memories are still fresh in my mind, no matter how long ago they occurred.

"Shhh," he crawled after me and dominated my face by holding his body over mine, slithering toward me until I was forced onto my back. "It's fine now, right?"

My eyes widened when he closed his. What am I doing? Why am I letting him take control of me?

Before he could steal another bittersweet kiss from my quivering lips, I set my fingers upon his mouth and he looked at me, startled.

"I can't let you do this," I muttered, my voice cracking here and there.

"I'm so sorry about what I said to you," his eyes beckoned me with tears, "and I want to make things right. Please let me."

"It's too late," I yanked myself out and away from the entrapment of his arms. I stood up and pressed my back against the nearest wall as he sat up onto his knees.

"Why?"

"B-because… It's your fault I almost died," I hesitated to finish my sentence, but I had to be straight with him.

Without a chance to react, his body swiftly set itself in front of me, and his brows furrowed in a hostile manner. "Let me show you how sorry I am, please," he begged, and his hands grasped my wrists and disabled my ability to move.

"L-Len, no, please, I-"

And before I could properly say no, he had me captured in yet another kiss. I tried pulling away, but there was nowhere I could go when my back was against a wall. I was left in a passionate embrace with the one person in the world whom I absolutely despised.

"Miku~?"

Immediately I was freed from the grasp of my enemy, and my face became a flustered red when I turned to see Kaito standing there, rubbing his eye.

"Oh, Len's here," his voice dropped to a hostile tone. "It's great to see you," he stopped in front of him, so close that their noses almost touched. Len watched his eyes, terrified and intimidated of the taller and stronger man before him. "Can I ask… what you were doing with my Miku?"

Len snarled and stepped back. "YOUR Miku?" He smirked, "Don't kid yourself, big brother."

Kaito shifted to my side and draped an arm around my shoulder, "Mine," he grinned.

Len furrowed his eyebrows and growled, throwing one arm forward to punch Kaito. He easily dodged, swiftly pulling me along with him, a devious smile overcoming his lips.

"Is that all you got?" He chuckled, silently beckoning him with his midnight eyes.

"When did she ever become yours?" Len shouted angrily, preparing another fist for flying.

"When she realized you'd never be as much of a man as I am," he answered confidently, squeezing his arm around me.

Len shifted his body forward for another blow, when I stepped inbetween and wrapped my hands around his fist. There was a moment of silence as the room's atmosphere shifted from a fearful anger to a peaceful endeavor.

"Please," my voice trembled, "please don't fight for me. You won't win anyway." I released his hand. "You hurt me, Len. You hurt me to the point where I can't even look at you, now. Don't fight for a lost cause. It's as you said all of that time ago: it's done. We're done. I… I'm sorry, Len."

His broken expression stabbed at my heart.

He turned.

He ran out of my door.

And at that moment, I wondered if I'd ever see him again.


	7. Tears that Continue to Fall

**Chapter Seven  
><strong>Tears that Continue to Fall

And yet, I was indifferent.

After all, did he show any compassion or caring towards my feelings before the accident? No. He couldn't give a damn about how I suffered. And then my life almost ended, and suddenly we're all buddy-buddy again. No. Never again. I know better now. Because someone showed me the light.

He snuggled my cheek with the softness of his nose as he pulled his arm harder against me. He was so warm; bare skin against mine. I rolled over and our foreheads touched. He repeatedly kissed my lips, my cheeks, my nose, my forehead. And it was a blissful, peaceful, content silence. The only sounds I could hear was the strong pounding of his heart, the relaxed breath smoothing in and out of his body, and the quiet hum of the room's air conditioner.

I can't let anyone have him.

I squeezed my grip on his arm. No, not this time. I can't keep letting the people I love go… It's not selfish. He belongs to me, and I belong to him. I can't let anything come between us. I know what happened last time.

"_The chemistry between us just doesn't exist anymore, Miku."_

Lies. There are two who could have stolen his love.

Rin or Gumi.

I cuddled closer into Kaito. Why should I think about it? Len is long gone with whoever he chose. I'm happier now. I am.

The chime of one of my songs suddenly broke our perfect moment. It was coming from Kaito's cell phone. Both of our faces turned red as my music filled the room. I thought it was sweet, and wanted to tell him so until his phone had already flipped open and sat against his ear. I snuggled closer and remained silent as he bade a greeting to the other person on the phone.

"Yeah," he replied to whatever was said. "I can't… You know exactly where – Oh, really? Why is it that I doubt that? Just… I'm hanging up." He snapped his phone shut without another word, and a very angry expression assumed his face.

"Who was that?" I yawned, my arms around him still, and his face softened at the sound of my voice.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," he kissed the very tip of my nose and pulled away from my grasp, stepping up and out onto the carpet of his bedroom. We did this every night: my house or his, it didn't matter. We'd end up together, bare. I was used to it. It's been two months, after all.

I rolled over and tugged down a pillow to replace him, and held it firmly. It wasn't the same, but still I grinned widely and blushed with happiness as I heard him shuffle out of the bedroom. Happiness is when I'm with him, around him, and connected to him.

I think I'm supposed to get back to school soon.

_A princess. That's how I feel like._

"Mikuuu~" A gentle, soft voice called in to break the trance I was slowly slipping into. I hopped out of my bed and obediently approached the man I so loved and stood next to him in the kitchen. He was searching through cabinets with a serious look upon his brow when he turned to me. "Want to go shopping with me?"

Without hesitation I nodded and stepped back up the stairs. As I entered my bedroom I felt his hand brush mine, sending a shiver down my spine as I didn't think he'd followed me. Like a puppy he nuzzled my cheek and I tried to ignore him as I reached for some clothes. We'd already had a fair share of each other's stuff in our homes.

"Ah, the blouse I wanted to wear is at my house," I managed to push the words through my blushing face as he pulled my body against his, his chest against my back, fitting with me like a puzzle piece. I continued shifting through clothes, keeping my head down as to not show my strong compassion.

He kissed my neck. "Hey, I have to get dressed," I told him and he let go of me too quickly. My heart skipped a beat as he parted from me, but I watched as he parked himself on the bed and stretched into a relaxed position. Clutching the clothes I'd picked harder than I thought possible, I just glared at him for a long time while he smirked.

_Whatever, it's nothing he hasn't seen._

I pulled down the pajama bottoms I put on in the middle of the night, feeling too cold even though his body was against mine. I couldn't decide if I should undress quickly or slowly. I paused for a moment and then yanked the un-matching pajama top from my torso. I was about to undo the bra I'd put on as well when I felt fingers other than mine against the clip.

_Why is my heart pounding? I completely saw this coming._

He leaned over and kissed my neck again as he unfixed my bra and slid it off for me. This was his intention the entire time. He's so cute.

* * *

><p>After an unnecessarily long shower (he got in with me) I finally managed to put on the clothes. He had that wild look about him as usual. Even though I'd seen it a million times, my heart wouldn't stop racing when I watched him dry himself and dress his body.<p>

"Ah…" he stared blankly out of the window while he sat next to me on his bed, his fingers intertwined in mine as I swung my legs gently over the side. "Weren't we going to do something?"

I blinked at him. "Seriously?"

"Eh, you're so cute I got all caught up in you and forgot," he grinned at me with that beautiful smile I'd adored since forever.

My face, my face, why do you turn so red and hot? "O-oh, well, um, we were supposed to go shopping because I guess we're out of food."

He pulled the back of my head to him with his free hand and kissed my forehead. "What'd I do without you?"

"Remember things," I laughed and stole a kiss from those precious lips.

He smiled against me, and when he pulled away he pushed back to relax his forehead on mine, staring deep into my turquoise eyes with his midnight pair. "Are you okay to walk?"

"It's fine," I told him. "I'm fine."

"I'll carry you if you get tired, okay?"

I nodded and we decided to head out, never once taking one hand out of the other. We walked to the mall, which was packed full of happy people. The entire thing was so surreal.

It seemed like just yesterday I was reaching out for my very last breath.

"Oh, stay here, I have to get something and it's a surprise," Kaito smirked mischievously at me. He sat me on a chair at a two-person table in the middle of the store we were in. "It's in another store a little ways from here so I could be awhile," he kissed me several times as if he were apologizing. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" He started walking away and I knew I had to let go of that hand.

Very slowly our hands slipped out of each other, so bittersweet as our fingers lingered upon one another, and then it was gone. He waved at me when he reached the entrance and I watched through the glass windows as he walked away. He disappeared into the crowds and a sudden pang of the past shot throughout my body.

This is… why I'd been clinging to him ever since that day Luka left me with him. Because I knew… the painful memories of how I felt when he'd leave and I could do nothing about it would pass through me again. I'm pathetic, but I might as well be back in the hospital with the way I felt. He was gone less than twenty seconds, but I'd been with him nonstop since I regained health. And I lied. Truthfully, I'm not fine and I've been struggling to walk. My body is still weak and I've been pushing myself to perform when we're connected.

_Please… don't collapse… not here. It's not okay to break down the second he's not here. I've been lying this entire time. He can't know. He can't come back to the dying girl he saw in that hospital._

"Miku?"

"Ah…!" I turned quickly and almost fell out of my chair when the person who'd said my name caught me and pulled me near.

"Still clumsy, huh?" That voice. Please, don't let it be…

I yanked myself away with the rest of the strength I had left and met the bright teal eyes of the boy I still hated and always would. But his smile was the sweet one I'd become accustomed to. The one that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"Two months since I've last seen you," his voice struggled and I knew he was faking this happy atmosphere, "and you still look and feel as fragile as a flower."

I pushed him away. "I'm fine now, Len."

His fingers graced my cheek as I sat there with him on the floor of some random store where I was supposed to wait for the person that I truly loved. I stared into his large eyes, my heart beat elevating, anger and another feeling I'd like to conceal bubbling up inside of me.

"Then why…" his words trembled and a part of me melted into nothing, "why are you crying?"

I put my hand on the cheek that wasn't captured by his fingers and felt how burning my face was with freezing cold tears streaming down. I could feel the temperature rise as I succumbed to blush and my breath became shaky.

"Shame on your boyfriend for leaving you here like this," he nudged his body closer and I didn't pull away as in my weakest state, old feelings were resurfacing.

All I did was shake my head side to side, trying to tell him no, but the tears continued and my heart continued to long, even though that was the last thing I really wanted.

Right?

"Miku," his gaze was hard and truthful, "I love you."

I didn't stop shaking my head no and just leaned forward until the same forehead that touched the one I loved was against the soft carpet of the store. I clutched my stomach in pain. Crying there in front of him like I always used to. Nostalgia is my enemy.

Stop. I wanted to tell him to stop. Go away. Why can't I speak? Why is my gut twisting into such painful knots? I hate him. Why do I love him right now?

His arms were around me and he forced me up so we met face-to-face, even though I was trying so hard to avoid that.

He put his lips against mine in a kiss I'd been far too familiar with.

And I kissed him back.

I sat there on the there with him on the floor of some random store where I was supposed to wait for the person that I truly loved. Except now I was betraying that person with the fake feelings from the past. I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to. The kiss had become sour and I tried to push him back but to no avail.

_Help me. Someone help me._

As if my small prayer was answered, his lips and body had completely disappeared from me and I opened my tearful eyes to a scene I'd never wanted to see.

Kaito with the eyes of someone about to kill, with Len positioned angrily before him.

_No._


	8. Turn Around

**Chapter Eight  
><strong>Turn Around

_It's not your fault._

_It's no one's fault._

_No one's fault but my own._

"Miku, close your eyes," he told me, and I immediately obeyed with no questions asked.

I felt his arms around my neck from behind, and a cold chain replaced them.

"Okay, open your eyes," he commanded, and as I did he wasn't in front of me anymore.

I placed my hand on my chest and the shape of a music note could be felt on my fingers. I turned around and looked at him. "A necklace?"

"Come here," he took one of my hands and led me over to the mirror in his bathroom. We stood there together smiling as the music note hanging from a chain around my neck glimmered in the light.

"I-it's beautiful!" I told him and hugged him.

"I knew you'd like it," he kissed my cheek and grinned at me. "But it's not as beautiful as you."

I wrapped my fingers in his blonde hair. "You're so sweet," I smiled wide and kissed his lips. We stood there on the bathroom tiles, body-to-body. And everything was normal.

This was our love.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?"<p>

He sighed deeply, as if repeating it was too much of a bother. "It's… over, Miku."

"Why?"

"It just is."

"Tell me why?"

"There is no reason why."

"Don't give me that!"

I threw the nearest thing to me at him. It was his alarm clock and it had become unplugged from the force of my throw. Yet, he easily dodged it.

"So what was last night? A goodbye? One last time of using me? And what about the last four years? Four years, just to end like this?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't lie to me!"

He tried to touch me and I immediately jerked away. I held the blankets from the bed as hard as I could against my chest, as if I was making sure it wouldn't burst. I was so angry that, even though appropriate, the tears couldn't find their way to my eyes.

And I fell backwards out of the bed.

He half-leapt forward as if he was going to catch me, but instead he watched me fall. The body I was so desperately tried to cover was revealed as I lay there staring at his ceiling. A moment of silence. I then quickly got to my feet and grabbed my clothes and shoved them on. A sheet wrapped around his body, he sat on the bed and watched me with the most pitiful look on his face. I took a random box from his closet and emptied it, and began dropping everything that belonged to me in there. Without even looking at him I finished and left.

My mind was blank and so was my face. Nothing showed in my actions. I wasn't going too fast or too slow. No emotion. I wouldn't give him that pleasure.

This was the end of our love.

_At least that's what I thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Beep.<strong>

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

_Aha. I thought this was over. I thought I was done with this. I was so wrong._

I lay there, alone in the hospital room, tubes stuck inside of my arms and a bandage around my head. I can't remember what happened. I can't remember why I'm here. Wasn't I free? It wasn't a dream. I know it wasn't.

I'm back.

As if on cue, Kaito and a nurse entered my lonely room and the atmosphere didn't change. They both had solemn looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I smiled, trying to make light of the situation. It's too serious. I can't take any more serious.

"You're finally awake," he smiled back at me but it was very small. I could tell he was hurting. There was a bruise on the left side of his forehead.

"What happened?"

"Miss Hatsune Miku," the nurse started, "I have news for you and Mister Shion Kaito."

"Something you haven't told me yet?" Kaito asked and looked at her.

"First, what you know," she continued, looking down at the clipboard in her hands, "Miss Hatsune has a small fracture on her skull, something that can be fixed."

"How did I…?" I watched her weakly.

"It would seem you accidently got inbetween Mister Shion Kaito and Mister Kagamine Len while they were fighting. I believe, according to the stories coming from both involved, Mister Shion attempted to hit Mister Kagamine until you jumped in the way, and therefore you were affected." The nurse explained it all with hardly an emotion, as if she could care less about it.

Kaito avoided my eyes.

"Now, the bit of information I left out until Miss Hatsune woke up," she cleared her throat and searched down the piece of paper on her clipboard. "Oh yes, here it is."

"What is it?" I asked her, feeling a little woozy.

"It would seem you are pregnant. Congratulations, I hope," she smiled for the first time and then bowed low, as if showing respect to someone becoming a mother.

I looked at Kaito and he looked at me.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said and was gone.

"K-…Kaito." I teared up as I looked into his midnight blue eyes, and without another second to pass he was by my side, kneeling and holding my hand.

"This is our baby, Miku," he told me. "This is _our_ baby. And I won't let anything happen to it. I'm so… sorry about everything. I'm so sorry."

"Our baby?" I asked him and sniffed.

"Ours."

He kissed my hand and smiled up at me.

Maybe… maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

With him.

My love.

By my side.

Nothing bad will ever happen again.

Right?


	9. Bittersweet

**Chapter Nine  
><strong>Bittersweet

"I~ Love~ You~"

He sung his words into my lips as our continuous kisses filled the atmosphere. I could only smile back, a little too weak for response. His hands protected my waist, gracing my stomach with his gentle fingers. It protruded ever so slightly, but it was proof of the life growing within me, and I thanked the father every day for the joy to be.

I'd only be here a few more days, according to the emotionless nurse. She'd been assigned to me ever since I came here a month back, catering to my injured skull and still-hurt leg. I'd always miss the nurse who cared for me after the accident. She was transferred to another hospital, bringing light to the darkest lives and cures for the stingiest pains.

"How about…" his face glowed with bliss as he pondered our conversation, "Atsuko! If it's a girl, because it means 'Warm Child.'" He smiled and rubbed his hand over my belly. "Oh, or Manami, 'Beautiful Love.' Ahh! But I like Narumi, too! 'Growing beauty'!" He proceeded flipping furiously through a book of name meanings with one hand as the other continued stroking my stomach.

"What if it's a boy?" I giggled as his face lit up with a rush of ideas.

"Etsuo! Definitely! 'Joyous life!'" He continued flipping for awhile and suddenly stopped on a single page, his bangs covering his expression. I peered over, trying to peek at the names within the lines, but I lacked the ability to read upside down. He sat up, surprising me with a locked kiss. I closed my eyes as he embraced my jaw line with both hands and pulled me closer.

Passion.

I blinked, shocked by his sudden action, as he rested his back against the stool once more and his sapphire eyes returned to the single name resting on the page. "A name for a boy and a girl, okay? So it doesn't matter."

I listened carefully.

"Kazumi. 'Beautiful Harmony.'"

I grinned. "What if it's twins?"

He rolled his eyes and sat up once more to kiss me, ending the discussion of our child's name.

* * *

><p>"K-Kaito," I breathed carefully and looked up at him.<p>

"You need help don't you?" He cheekily grinned at me, igniting my face in a red flaming embarrassment.

"N-No," I hissed. Pause. "Maybe a l-little."

"Come, m'lady," he shoved his way next to me, hip-to-hip, and wrapped his arm around my waist. I slung my arm over his shoulder, using my other hand to secure my bloated stomach. He continued smiling confidently as he led me towards the bedroom of a house we bought together. My dress was too big and my hair knotted everywhere, but he still kissed me as he carefully laid my head upon the pillow. He pulled away, and I grabbed his hand.

A sweep of nostalgia took me over as he squeezed my fingers, reminding me of the accident. I shook it off as he looked at me peculiarly. "Ah," he muttered and stood up, my fingers slipping from his slowly. "I have to go get groceries, and you're in no state to come with me," he looked sorrowful as he went to the closet to take his favorite coat. "And you're due to pop any moment," he chuckled in a slightly melancholy manner. "I got you a mother-of-the-baby sitter."

I looked at him, visibly confused, and he laughed in the usual contagious way. "Someone to cater to you for an hour or two while I'm gone, okay?" He knelt by my side. "Now, don't be mad, but…" I glared into his soul and fear shone on his face. "I haven't even told you yet!" He pouted, already defeated.

I sighed, softening my tone. "Okay, what am I gonna be mad about?"

"I said _don't _be mad," he smiled, taking my hand and kissing it cautiously. I rolled slightly and ruffled his hair with my free hand, and he chuckled, returning my actions with another soft kiss.

It became quiet, but it was the best kind of silence.

"You're beautiful." He muttered suddenly before planting a kiss onto my lips. "Okay?" He exhaled, a tad shaky, squeezing my hand. "Now, I couldn't get Luka here, and I don't really trust Gakupo," his eyes darted everywhere but directly at me. "Rin's busy, and so is Gumi. Haku and Neru have been on vacation for awhile." He paused, waiting for me to say something, but was returned with curious eyes. "So all that was left was-"

"You're serious?" I interrupted, one eyebrow up. "You're about to say you picked up a hobo on the side of the street, right?"

He tightened his grip on my hand. "Um, try again."

"You can't be serious," my voice trembled, thoughts going everywhere in a disorganized fashion.

"Only for an hour! I swear I'll hurry!" He leapt to his feet and sped-walked to the door, leaving my heart crumpling in my chest. I reached out for him, my hand beckoning his return to my side.

"It's okay!" I shouted, hoping to convince him. "We can starve for awhile! We don't _need _groceries tonight, do we?"

"Stop being selfish," he grumbled and fumbled for the door knob, finally gaining a grip without losing his gaze at me. "Would you really do that to Kazumi?"

My guilty hands rested on my stomach. A few more days, says the doctor.

"You can just sleep the entire time," he sighed, feeling rude and apologetic. "You're going to need as much rest as possible." His smile returned. "Okay?"

I paused, thinking it over. "Okay. I love you," I confessed and relaxed my shoulders against the pillow.

"I love you, too," he breathed before exiting. I listened until the front door closed.

* * *

><p>I yawned, taking in air as I awoke from a power nap. It'd been twenty minutes since he left. I reached over and pulled the drawer of the stand open, taking out a book I swore I'd finish before the baby was born. I was only halfway through it.<p>

The old pages crinkled as I opened to my page. I enveloped myself so deeply into the story that I hardly noticed the blonde man step into the room and sit next to me.

"How's it going?"

The velvet voice met my ears suddenly, causing me to jerk and drop the book with a shriek.

"Ah shit, sorry," he apologized and took the book from the floor, returning it to my hands.

I looked at him carefully, trying to decipher his expression. His entire appearance seemed different after seven months. It was something new I couldn't figure out, even after being with him for four years so long ago.

He seemed more mature, his teal eyes giving off a gentle atmosphere. His thin body had grown in length as well as slightly muscular, and his hair was shorter. I took note how his white button-down was indeed buttoned down a little too much.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, placing the book beside me. I reached over and yanked his shirt closed, covering his perfectly formed figure. I worked the buttons until I reached the collar, and I even fixed the improper folds. When I'd finished, we watched each other's eyes in silence.

"What're you naming it?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Kazumi," I smiled ever so slightly and relaxed both hands over the protruding baby bump.

"Ca-" he hesitated and paused. "May I…?"

I nodded and swept my hands to the side. His face leaned over, turning to rest his ear against my belly. He listened carefully, blushing along with me as the child kicked gently. He quickly sat up, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Th-that was amazing!" He laughed, bright and joyous as he used to be when I loved him.

I smiled, wanting to pat his reddened cheeks. "She's saying hello," I giggled and rubbed my stomach tenderly.

"Hey, can I be 'Uncle Len?'" He chattered ecstatically. "It'll be so cool; she'll have this little baby voice and say 'Uncu Ren!' whenever I come to visit!" He carried on in an elated manner. I watched him with a blissful grin, wondering what life would be like after the birth.

Then he stopped and looked to me, his delighted state vanished. "I… I'm allowed to visit, aren't I?" He asked carefully, as if the permission would mean the world to him. There was another question within the one he spoke. It remained speechless, but it screamed from the vibrant color in his eyes.

"I forgive you, Len," I watched for his reaction, and slowly his expression picked up into an embarrassed joy. It was quiet for awhile, though we seemed to have an entire conversation with our eyes. He spoke, I spoke, but neither used words. Everything was apologetic, "I'm sorry for everything," and "It's okay now." Because it is. It's all alright.

His hand was over my stomach as he pushed himself to a standing position. Swiftly, he moved forward, leaning his face over mine. My heart raced, beating cruelly against my ribcage. Thoughts darted throughout my mind, worried of what he was doing as he came so close.

I thought he'd changed.

I was forgiving him.

Isn't he different now?

Was I wrong?

The world stopped as his lips rested against my forehead. He paused there, letting the sorrow sink in.

_I'm sorry, Miku._

He drifted away, his hands resting on my shoulders. I looked up at him, my eyes stinging; my face fell, pushing my head into his chest. I began sobbing as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, pulling me closer as my tears became fiercer.

Everything I'd felt since the accident came rushing back, sweeping away just as quickly. Before long, all the weight from two years of pain had been lifted. Within his soft embrace, I lost consciousness, falling into the heaviest sleep I'd had in a long time.

* * *

><p>I grumbled unhappily, the sun penetrating my slumber. I sat up a little too quickly, Kazumi kicking me for my action. I peered over, noticing a lump of body under the covers. Heart racing, I pulled them off and Kazumi kicked me once more.<p>

After a pang of pain, I peeked and noted the blue-haired man I loved so dearly resting beside me. I took a sigh of relief, somehow melancholic.

I didn't get a chance to thank Len for freeing me.

Kazumi rudely kicked again, and that was when I noticed the dampness of the bed.

"K-Kaito," I muttered in disbelief. "K-…Kaito!" I shook his shoulder desperately while the child kicked me again.

"Huh? Wha?" He yawned and rolled over. "What time is it~?"

"KAITO, MY WATER BROKE!" I screeched as a sudden pain entered my body.

He looked to me, pausing and blinking. Then he leapt to his feet, running about to collect clothing. I began breathing heavy, panic striking through me along with a new kind of pain I'd never felt before.

I trembled as he went to my side, helping me from the bed, being as gentle as possible through his quick actions. He repeatedly commanded me to breathe slowly and to save the pushes for the hospital as he led me to the car, setting me on my back in the backseat.

* * *

><p>"It's a girl!"<p>

I can't breathe.

It's all a blur now; I can't remember much of the process. My world stops, pausing for what feels like eternity. My eyes follow the slow motions of the small nurse as she cradles the most perfect being, new to existence. She approaches me, and my arms move to take the baby.

As I feel her heartbeat between my fingers, my lungs take in air once more.

She's small. So very small. Her skin, soft and sweet, freshly cleaned for the first time. Her eyelashes grace her cheeks and her soft fuzz of hair remains motionless. I tenderly stroke her chubby cheeks with my fingers, being careful to not startle her.

I peer to the side, finding my love by my side, his jaw dropped as he watches the small struggles of the baby. He reaches his hand over, touching her miniscule fingers with his long few. She opens her palm and grasps his middle finger with a tight grip, and I watch as a grin sweeps over his lips. He wavers slightly, lack of sleep and a drain of worry apparent in his eyes.

"Ka…" his eyes glitter as she shifts more, "K-Kazumi, I-I'm your daddy." He stands up and leans over slowly, kissing the infant upon her forehead. She coos quietly and puts all of her tiny strength into squeezing his finger. He chuckles and lowers his face, kissing her little hand carefully. "You're my princess, now." A tear slips from his cheek. "Now and forever."

* * *

><p>"They're handling everything," he reported to me after the doctor took my child and left the room. "She's asleep in the nursery."<p>

I smiled, a bit weak from the delivery. He approached my bedside and sat on the stool.

"We're here again, huh?" He chuckled and took my hand with both of his, moving it to his face and touching my fingers carefully with his lips. "This time we have a beautiful baby to take home."

I continued grinning, watching the new maturity overtake this man I love. He dropped his hands and sighed, while I tucked some of his preciously soft midnight hair behind his ear.

I said nothing as he looked around. "I better do this before anyone gets here to see her," he exhaled again and stood up, once more taking my hand as he kneels down on one knee.

I freeze, hardly breathing as my heart begins racing. He slips his free hand into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small white box.

"This probably isn't the best time," he lets out a little, completely nervous laugh. "But, we're a family now." He works his fingers to flip open the box. A ring shines brightly, studded with a fairly sized diamond. "And… I'm really, really in love with you," he glances into my eyes. "So in love, it's crazy," he laughs again, and I almost do too, his everything is contagious. "Nm…" he fidgets for a moment, searching for the right words to say. "Miku, would you marry me?"

I shift scarcely in the bed, reaching my face toward his. Halfway off the bed, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, kissing him ever so slowly. When I lean away, he takes the ring from the box, slipping it onto my finger. "It would be an honor to marry you, Kaito."

He kisses me again, this time repeating the action a few times. "I love you," he manages to say between a quick peck.

"I love you, too."

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>*Author's Note: I'm so sorry the ending to this came so late! Almost a year after publishing! My laptop crashed and I lost everything, and when I got a new computer I lost all inspiration for it. But, this spring break, I decided I'd finish all of the stories I never got around to. I hope you liked this ending, it's kind of long but I didn't want to split it into two more chapters. I think it wraps everything up nicely, doesn't leave any questions.<em>

_I apologize for it being so bad; I tried to make it fluffy…_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
